At present, dentists and orthodontists, when examining patients and keeping records of their teeth structure essentially operate substantially in a world of physical three and two dimensional records. Further, the present methods of operation are unduly cumbersome. A dentist or orthodontist, when planning a treatment for a patient, will generally manually produce a plaster mould which is a 3D representation of the patients teeth. In addition, X-ray images are also used to highlight other anatomical details. The production of these 3D moulds is generally cumbersome and further results in the requirement to store the moulds handy to the treatment location for future examination. Further, a like treatment of medical images such as X-rays is also required.